


Happy birthday, Ms. Director

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode 4x06 interlude, F/F, Nate's dad doesn't cockblock and interrupt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: My take on what might have happened if Nate's dad didn't show up to cockblock.





	Happy birthday, Ms. Director

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything even remotely smutty, so just bear that in mind lol ;)
> 
> Basically, i watched that scene at least 8 times, and haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. 
> 
> As always, come and scream with/at me about avalance on tumblr (still 'notabeautifullittlefool')

“Happy birthday, Director Sharpe.”

“Oh sweet God.”

Sara slowly walked over to Ava’s desk, swinging her hips significantly more than normal. Ava tracked her movement with her eyes, still completely unable to process what the hell was happening.

When Sara told her to close her eyes, Ava was certain she was dreaming. There was no way this was actually happening right now. In her office of all places. The soft, and quickly growing fainter, voice in the back of her mind told her this wasn’t a good idea- someone could walk in at any moment. But that voice disappeared when Ava felt Sara’s lips on her neck. Fuck it. This was happening, and Ava had no desire to stop it.

Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, Sara flicked open the buttons of Ava’s blouse as she continued to suck and nip at the fluttering pulse point on Ava’s neck. Ava reached up to push the jacket the rest of the way down Sara’s arms. Sara pulled her mouth away from her neck, and Ava couldn’t stop the whine that rose from her throat.

“Not yet, just sit back and enjoy your present, Director.” Sara punctuated her statement by raising her eyebrow and licking her lips as she started hungrily at Ava, whose shirt was now completely undone to reveal her sensible nude bra.

Ava blushed when she looked down and realized what she was wearing. Sara dropped the bravado and lifted Ava’s chin up so she could see her eyes and smiled softly at her. “Don’t be embarrassed, Aves. You’re stunning in everything.” She kissed Ava softly on the lips to reinforce her point. Smiling, she ran her thumb across Ava’s full bottom lip.

Ava stared into Sara’s blue eyes, but slowly her gaze drifted down. She tried to fight it and keep her eyes on Sara’s face, but despite her best efforts, she wound up staring unabashedly at Sara’s breasts. As soon as she realized, her eyes snapped back to meet Sara’s, her cheeks flushed. Sara smirked at Ava’s expression and seeming inability to keep her gaze from drifting.

“You can look, Director. It’s _your_ present, after all,” Sara’s grin was impish as she watched the emotions flitting across Ava’s face at her statement. Relief. Gratitude. _Hunger._ Ava’s eyes widened, and her pretty blue eyes were nearly black with arousal.

She was absolutely in awe of the stunning woman in front of her: her birthday hadn’t been something she expected to enjoy and thanks to Sara, she could not have been more wrong. Her birthday was quickly becoming her very favorite day if this is how they celebrated it.

As Ava slowly stood up, she reached out and set one hand on Sara’s hip, the other coming to tangle in her hair as she grabbed the back of her head. Ava eased their lips together, barely brushing her lips across Sara’s, and pulled back to see her reaction. Sara clearly had a plan for this, and as much as she was dying to kiss her girlfriend senseless, Ava didn’t want to interfere.

Sara smiled and chased after Ava’s retreating lips, capturing them with her own in a searing kiss. She gently bit Ava’s bottom lip, immediately soothing the sting with her tongue. Ava gasped at the feeling, and Sara took advantage of the parting of her lips to slide her tongue into Ava’s mouth. Ava couldn’t control the moan that fell from her mouth, low and throaty. Sara smirked against her mouth, tangling her fingers into Ava’s long, blonde hair and kept up her welcome assault on Ava’s mouth.

Minutes - or possibly hours, Ava had lost track of anything that wasn’t Sara- later, they pulled apart, panting as they tried to take in needed oxygen. Sara leaned into Ava, licking and sucking at her collarbone, intent on leaving a mark. She pulled away from the skin with a wet pop and smiled as she took in her handy work.

Ava started to peel off the jacket still on Sara’s arms when she pulled away. Startled and concerned, Ava stepped back from Sara.

“You don’t get to unwrap your present until after cake, Ava,” Sara’s eyes sparkled as she teased. Ava stared at her, confused and still in a haze of arousal.

“Wha-?” Ava questioned. There wasn’t any cake in her office. What did Sara mean?

Sara’s grin turned downright devilish. “There’s cake and champagne waiting at home for you when you’re through with work. _Then_ you can open your present.”

Ava was trying to shake off the dazed feeling that kissing Sara had left her with. She blinked and focused on processing Sara’s words. “What do you mean, at home? I can’t leave work yet…” She trailed off as she took in the glee written all across Sara’s face, suddenly awash with realization. “Sara Lance, you awful tease!” She tried to keep her face serious, but she was losing that battle as a smile crept in at the corners of her mouth.

Sara had begun to back towards the door, retying her coat to cover up her revealing lingerie. “Just think of this as a sneak peek- maybe it will motivate you to come home early tonight, Director.” Sara winked and disappeared out the door.

Ava stood motionless in her office, shirt still unbuttoned, trying to process what the hell had just happened. Slowly she came back to herself, re-buttoning and smoothing her blouse as the fog fully lifted from her brain. Quickly, she scanned her schedule; a meeting, some reviews, and some paperwork. Nothing that would cause the end of the world if it got pushed back a day, or delegated to Gary…

Making a split second decision, Ava called Gary.

“Gary, I’m taking the rest of the day. Can you handle the meeting with the DOJ liaison, please?” She waited a moment for confirmation- and a happy birthday- and hung up the phone, grabbing her time courier and keys as she hurried to the door.

Turning off the lights to her office and locking the door, Ava called up a portal to her apartment, nearly tripping on the carpet as she stepped through in her rush to get in.

She looked up and saw Sara smirking, sitting next to a cake with lit candles, glass of champagne still bubbling in her hand.

Sara raised her eyebrow and set the glass down. “What took you so long, birthday girl?”

Yes, birthdays were absolutely Ava’s new favorite thing, and she smiled wickedly top herself as she began thinking of ways to celebrate Sara’s. Only a few more months…


End file.
